For improving the fin field effect transistor (FinFET) performance, distal ends of the fin of a FinFET is etched to form a recess, and a semiconductor material is epitaxially grown in the recess to introduce stress into the channel. A dummy gate structure may be formed on a shallow trench isolation (STI) to improve the morphology of the epitaxially grown semiconductor material.